


One More Chance

by Chips_and_Ice_Cream



Series: One [2]
Category: Game Grumps, Good Game (TV 2017), Ninja Sex Party - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Background Relationship - Ryland/Ash, Drug Use, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Multi, Past Relationship(s), Pre-Poly, Side note; why is it Ryland Smith in the tags THEY CONFIRMED HIS SURNAME'S TATE?!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 23:57:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17928809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chips_and_Ice_Cream/pseuds/Chips_and_Ice_Cream
Summary: A sequel to Finding the (Other) OneDanny finally works up the courage to ask Alex out, but thing's don't go how he had hoped they would. Can he fix things between him and Alex?





	One More Chance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fallenandscatteredpetals](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenandscatteredpetals/gifts).



> Thanks to Vziii for betaing!

_ ‘Okay Sexbang, you got this, just come right out and say it.’ _

Danny was trying to give himself some encouragement as he flew the Space Dick to Alex’s world. He was finally going to do it. He was going to ask Alex out. Ask if Alex would want to be his boyfriend, and maybe tell him about the soulmate thing if things went well. Oh, and explain that Dan was cool with things. That was an important part.

He and Dan had talked a lot since Alex came into their lives a couple of weeks back. About how things could work, how their own dynamic could shift to help all three of them feel comfortable. About how Dan never wanted to see Danny hurting from the lack of contact with his second soulmate. And of course the light teasing from Dan that Danny was being a procrastinating chicken about it all. Heh, made a difference to the usual headless chicken Dan occasionally accused Danny of running around like.

Why was that even a saying? Chicken’s in Danny’s world all had perfectly good heads on their little bird shoulders. Dan’s dimension was weird. Wait, did birds have shoulders? Why was Danny questioning the skeletal structure of a bird? What was he doing again? Oh, right, Alex! Danny was totally on track.

He was nearly at Alex’s house. Danny was seriously considering turning the ship around. What if Dan was wrong, and Alex hadn’t been stealing glances at Danny when he was visiting? Or blushed when Danny had complimented him? It could’ve just been warm!

But if Dan was right, and Danny must admit he normally is, then Alex and Danny could really be soulmates… Alex will feel the same. He has to. God, Alex must be scared, or confused, or just… cold. Yeah, Danny can’t procrastinate on seeing him again any longer, it must be hurting both of them.

Danny arrived just a few minutes later. He had to wipe his palms on his jeans after he knocked on Alex’s door. Wait, was he sweating? Man, Danny hated being nervous! It sucked so many balls.

Alex opened the door, and smiled. He looked.. Tired. And a little drunk. And his eyes were red, like he’d been crying.

Before Danny could ask what was wrong Alex spoke up “Danny! Hiiiiii!” Alex took Danny’s arm and pulled him into the apartment, giggling and his speech slurred. Okay, Alex is a lot drunk.

“Whatcha doin' 'ere?” Alex asked, as he dragged Danny down to sit on the couch with him. Danny noticed the place reeked of weed. Alex really wasn’t in the right state of mind for what Danny had wanted to talk to him about.

“Uhh… just wanted to come and see how you were! You know, been a while.” Danny opted to not try opening up the conversation just yet. Alex didn’t need a talk like that right now, he needed a friend. Besides, what harm could a little more waiting do?

Alex smiled even wider. He started talking Danny’s ear off, talking about big plans he had, about some kind of eh-sports? Danny would have to ask Dan what it was, Alex was on a roll, Danny didn’t want to interrupt his flow. Danny felt the cold he’d been feeling the last couple of weeks loosen. It probably wouldn’t disappear until he really talked to Alex, but this was enough. For now.

They kept talking. Alex kept drinking. Danny kept worrying. Alex was hiding something, behind the smiles and the booze. And Danny wasn’t even trying to look. He just sat there, pretending along with Alex that everything was fine.

_ ‘Fuck, c’mon Sexbang,’ _ Danny scolded himself,  _ ‘your soulmate is hurting and you’re just sat here! Do something!’ _

“You know, you’re really pretty,” Alex said, out of nowhere, taking Danny aback.

“Huh? What?”

“Said you’re pretty. And nice,” Alex slurred. “You make me feel nice. Not bad. Like feeling not bad.”

Danny didn’t get a chance to reply, since Alex had surged forwards and kissed him. Danny was shocked. This came out of nowhere, but fuck if he’s not going to kiss Alex back.

It was… okay. Nothing to do with the alcohol Danny could taste on Alex’s lips, and Alex was enthusiastic, but he didn’t really seem to know what he was doing. Well, he knew how to kiss, but it felt like he was going through the motions, rather than letting himself feel.

And there was… there was still that chill in his soul, not quite leaving Danny. The empty feeling in his chest. No warmth to replace it. Hell, it almost felt wrong to be kissing Alex. Something wasn’t right. Danny should pull back, talk things through with Alex.

But before Danny could do so, Alex did. He practically leapt away from Danny, looking more guilty than Danny thought possible.

“Oh fuck, no, no no no, fuck I’m so fuckin' stupid!” Alex started to berate himself, getting up and pacing around the room.

“Alex-”

“I’m so fucking sorry Danny! I don’t know why I did that. I’m fucking everything up again!” Alex started to cry. Danny got up to try and comfort him.

“Alex it’s-”

“And Dan! Oh my God, Dan. Dan’s going to hate me! And you’re going to hate me and I won’t have any friends again, and, and-”

“Alex.” Danny was in a rare serious mood. He had to be, as he pulled Alex into a hug. Wow, Danny was being serious twice in one month, that’s probably a record. Oh, focus! “Dan won’t hate you, and I don’t either. I promise. Actually, I… I…”

Danny swallowed, now he’s gone and done it. Well, can’t back out now.

“I like you Alex. A whole lot.”

“Wait, what?” Alex looked at him, tears still falling, but a little calmer now “But, you and Dan?”

“We’re still together” Danny clarified. “But he’s okay with me seeing you as well. If you’re cool with it?” Danny decides that’s all Alex needs to know for now. Soulmate talk might be a little much right now. Wow, Danny was doing good at this mature conversation stuff. Fuck yeah! “So, yeah. It’s up to you Alex.”

Alex stared at Danny for a moment. He looked shocked, relieved, excited… then his face fell into… frustration? Wait, what? Danny didn’t get a chance to ask before Alex pushed him away “I can’t. No, fuck no. I’m sorry Danny but I can’t. Go. Just go, please” Alex said, before turning away, back to the couch and grabbing his bong.

Danny didn’t understand. Did he do something wrong? Did he get the wrong idea? But, but Alex kissed him! He… he…

… he gave up.

Danny walked out of the apartment without a word. Maybe he could go back when Alex was sober… would Alex be sober at some point? Fuck, he should’ve known this was a shit idea. He was so stupid! And he was freezing, the cold in this soul practically burning. Definitely not the good kind of burning he got with Dan. This was worse than ever before.

Hopefully going home to Dan would help. At least his other soulmate would be there to help him through this.

* * *

 

Dan was laid on his couch listening to ‘A Farewell to Kings’. He was having one of his rare days off, with Arin and Suzy in Japan, Brian on a family vacation - why not take some time off? Besides, Danny’s always saying he needs to learn to relax a bit more and this way he’ll be home when Danny gets back so he can hear all about how his boyfriend wooed his second soulmate.

Man, Danny was currently in another dimension, asking Alex to date him. This was…. Going to change things. To say the least. Dan was happy with Danny. Happier than he’d been in a relationship in some time, and now it was going to change. Dan loved what he had with Danny, how could he not, they were soulmates! Dan had a soulmate, and he was wonderful, and kind, and everything Dan could’ve wanted.

But now Danny had another soulmate, and it was hurting him. Dan could never be so selfish as to let that happen, he was almost certain some of that old icy feeling he used to get was coming back just knowing Danny would be feeling it. Sympathy soul pain, he guessed.

Still, just because Dan was okay with Danny being with Alex, didn’t mean he wasn’t worried it could mean the end of this comfortable, wonderful thing he and Danny had. At least somewhat. Plus, as silly as it seemed, Dan was scared Danny would move on from him. Danny swore he wouldn’t, but it didn’t stop that nagging bit of doubt in Dan’s mind.

Dan was pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of the door opening. Huh, more time must have passed than Dan had thought if Danny was home already. Dan put his music on pause, turning to smile at Danny.

“Hey babe! How di- hey.”

Dan saw Danny’s face. He wasn’t his normal over the top, larger than life, smiles and sexiness self. He looked… well, sad. Danny came to sit with Dan. Wow, he didn’t even pull Dan into some kind of embrace. Something happened when he went to see Alex.

“Danny, what’s wrong?”

Dan would never have expected what would happen next. Danny completely broke down, clinging to Dan. He told Dan everything through tears and sobs. About the beer, the kiss, the rejection. Everything.

Dan’s heart broke at every word as Danny cried. Never had he seen his boyfriend in such distress, so upset over anything. Dan could only hold Danny, let him release all the emotions he’d probably been holding in the past couple of hours.

That didn’t stop Dan’s mind from racing. Why had Alex kissed Danny then kicked him out? Why had he been drunk so early on in the day? Why wasn’t he with the team training? None of it made sense. And Danny… Dan was so worried about him. What happens when your soulmate rejects you? Was Danny going to feel empty forever? Could having Dan here heal him? Dan felt cold just hearing Danny in such turmoil. He felt the old emptiness, he was sure was because he was feeling his soulmate’s pain. Dan wished more than anything he could fix this.

It took some time, but eventually, Danny’s sobs subsided. He finally looked in from where he’d buried his face into Dan, eyes red, and throat raw.

“Sorry I got your shirt wet and snotty,” Danny apologised.

Dan gave a small smile “Well, as gross as that is, it’s okay. You needed to cry, it’s only human.” He kissed Danny’s cheek, tasting the salty remnants of his tears. “Is there anything I can do to help?”

Danny thought for a moment, before shifting positions, working to get him and Dan laid together, with Dan in his arms “Just wanna hold you for a bit. Don’t wanna think.”

Dan nodded, reaching for the play button on his music. He let ‘Madrigal’ fill the room as he and Danny held one another.

* * *

 

“Uuuuurrrrggggghhhhhh, fuckin’ brain, stooooop.” Alex woke up, hungover and sprawled across the couch. He reached amongst the bottles for another drink. He could drown this out with another one, he’s sure. But after knocking a bunch of empties over, he came to the conclusion that he was out. “Fuuuuuuck.”

Last night was all fuzzy, and he guessed the amount of bottles were why. Why’d he drink all of them? It started out because… because Ryland was yelling again. It’s been happening more often, ever since Alex fucked everything up.

Things had been so good after Bloodmatch! The team were starting to bond, they had the house, everyone was getting better every day. They were well on there way to Jamaica for a second shot at becoming Killcore champions.

Then, shit hit the fan, starting with Ash and Ryland getting together. Everyone was happy for them, even Kamal. Well, he was as happy as the snarky teen could be for others.

There was just one problem. Alex loved Ryland. It was somewhat obvious, but was made crystal clear when Alex made his drunken confession to Ryland in front of the team. In front of Ash.

Alex thought that was it, but Ash was surprisingly cool about it all, fine with Ryland seeing both of them. Which was fantastic!... Until it wasn't.

Alex did not know when to turn ‘boyfriend mode’ off, which was not only an annoyance to Ryland, but messed with the team as the coach’s favouritism kept growing. Everyone hated it, especially Ryland.

Then everything started to fall apart in every way imaginable. Ryland saw Ash way more than Alex outside of training, then Kamal's mom pulled him from the team so he could stop failing his classes. Sam soon followed, her interest in tennis coming back with a vengeance when she found a new coach. And Lorenzo going back to property management after a near bankruptcy wake up call caused him to sell the team house and a bunch of their equipment. It was the final nail in the coffin for E-Sports People.

So, Alex was back to square -3. He and Ryland were in their old apartment, Ryland started staying with Ash more often and they got onto a new team together. And Alex stayed home, getting drunk and high.

It shouldn't have been a surprise when Ryland broke up with him. But it hurt.

And now Ryland hates him for bumming off him again. Not even their old friendship could be salvaged… well, it probably could if Alex could get off his ass and find a job. He just can't.

And Ryland didn't understand that, yelling and fighting with Alex about everything, storming out to go see Ash.

Oh, that's what happened last night! Alex and Ryland had their biggest fight so far. That's why he'd been drinking…. God, now Alex wants another beer even more than before. Why'd he try to remember? Now he just feels crap again.

Wait, something else happened right? He was talking to someone after Ryland left.

… Oh fuck! Danny was here, and… and Alex had kissed him, then kicked him out. SHIT. Shit shit shit, Danny, fuck. Alex feels cold. He felt cold earlier, but now he  _ feels  _ it. Fuck fuck fuck. He really needs a drink, that usually stops it. Or a blunt…. But, but he doesn’t have any beer, and he ran out of money for weed last week - Hell, he ran out of resin to smoke barely a day after that. God, he hopes Ryland doesn’t find the paperclips he was using to scrape the residue for that, it’d be way too sad to explain what happened to them. Probably make him yell more too.

Alex curled into a ball. He’s fucked everything up. Again. He’d cry, but he’s run out of tears from last night. He just closes his eyes, feeling numb, wanting to escape from his life. Just for a little while.

* * *

 

Danny was watching other couples skating around the rink as he sat at the table he and Dan were eating at. Since he’d been so down about Alex the past few days Dan had brought him out to the roller rink for a date night. It was relatively quiet, which was nice. Danny and Dan had skated together, even had dinner afterwards. Danny had fun making Dan blush when he stole kisses from him. They hadn’t done anything like this for a while, which made everything just that bit better.

Then Dan had stepped outside for a work call from Brian, something about their upcoming tour and a squid hat? Which ultimately led to Danny feeling even worse than before they’d gone out tonight. He was stuck inside watching all the other people in love, when he was still heart broken. And guilty because he wasn’t even lonely, he had Dan! Sweet, wonderful, funny Dan. Danny’s soulmate, who he was completely in love with… yet he wanted Alex’s love too.

And it’s so much worse without Dan by his side. When Dan’s by his side Danny doesn’t feel so cold, or guilty, or alone. It’s still there, but nowhere near as bad as when Danny’s left alone with nothing but his thoughts.

It’s like there’s an odd combination of fire and ice in his soul. The fire becomes stronger when he’s with Dan, but the ice just comes back with a vengeance without him there. It fucking sucks.

Danny stopped sulking when he felt Dan hug him from behind “Oh, hey baby. Work stuff good now?”

“Danny,” Dan sat down next to him “I saw how upset you looked.”

“Oh… I thought I was hiding that well”   


“Babe, I love you, but hiding anything is not your strong suit.” Dan gave a light chuckle “But seriously, it’s been over a week and you don’t seem to be getting any better at dealing with this. I really think you need to go talk to Alex. Get some closure.”

Danny wasn’t sure. He might just upset Alex again. Then he’d feel even worse. But he could see just how worried Dan was; he wasn’t that good at hiding things either, no matter how much he’d insist he was.

“... Okay. I’ll go see him tomorrow” Danny replied, a little reluctant. He did see it made Dan smile a bit though, making Danny smile too.

* * *

 

Alex is sober. He doesn't want to be sober, but he is. Ryland won't buy him beer, and Alex doesn't even want to think about how he'd react of he asked for weed.

So he's sad and sober, and travelling down memory lane, strumming on his old bass. He was a little rusty, but it was helping him ignore his current problems…. By bringing memories of old problems back into the forefront of his mind. Yeah, maybe Alex hadn’t had the best idea.

His attention shifted again when he heard a knock at the door. Was Ryland expecting a package? He went to the door, he didn’t need Ryland annoyed at him for not getting whatever he’d ordered. He went and checked through the peephole.

Oh. Oh fuck. It's Danny.

Alex suddenly got super nervous, he was a wreck last time Danny was here. He took a deep breath, and opened the door.

… Then proceeded to stand and stare at Danny. He had no idea what to say, what to do. Alex was just frozen. What he wouldn’t do for a beer right now.

Danny eventually broke the silence, “Hey, umm. Can I come in? Please?”

“Uh, su-sure, uh, yeah.” Alex stuttered, moving aside to let Danny through.

Danny brushes against Alex as he goes to the couch. Huh, suddenly Alex doesn't feel as cold as he has the last couple of days. That's… that's nice. Alex smiles a bit. Maybe clearing the air with Danny will make him feel better. He goes to sit with him.

“So, I was wondering how you were doing. You didn’t seem so good last time I saw you.”

“Oh, yeah. Yeah, I, um… I’m at least sober. Probably for the first time in a while.” Alex admitted.

“Cool, cool,” Danny nodded. If Alex knew any better he’d swear Danny sounded nervous “So… do you remember last time well? You were pretty drunk.”

Alex was. He was very very drunk last time. Yet somehow, not drunk enough to forget what a disaster Danny’s last visit was.

“Yeah, yeah I remember. And I’m so sorry about it. I shouldn’t have kissed you out of nowhere, and I definitely shouldn’t have kicked you out like I did.”

“No, no Alex it’s okay. I shouldn’t have dumped my feelings on you like that. You clearly weren’t in a good headspace, and I didn’t handle the situation very well.” Danny apologises right back, surprising Alex. “But, I’ve really missed you Alex. Do you think we can move past this? Stay friends?”

Alex can’t help but notice similarities from when he and Ryland broke up. The apologies an both sides, the promise to go back to how things were before. None of which turned out great. But he supposes he can trust Danny, they never actually dated.

“Okay, yeah, friends will be nice.” Alex regretted saying right away, as the icy feeling shoots through Alex again. Why? What’s wrong with Danny being his friend?!

Wait, maybe Danny knows what this is. Like, it could be some universe travelling side effect. Yeah, it started up around the time he went to Dan’s universe. Or was it when Danny showed up? No, it must be a multiverse thing, must’ve started at Dan and Danny’s place.

Alex was about to ask, when life decided to throw another curveball at him. Ryland came home.

Well, shit.

“Oh, uh, Ryland, this is my friend Danny I told you about. Danny, this is my roommate Ryland” Alex tried to play it cool, even though he was panicking like mad inside.

“The weird guy that looks like you? He’s actually real? Wow, thought he was the result of some bottle you found yourself at the bottom of again,” Ryland walked over, holding a hand out to Danny “Nice to meet you I guess. So, are you like a drinking buddy? Weed supplier? You know Alex is completely broke now right? He’s going to be owing you whatever it is he does for a while.”

Alex felt mortified. He had hoped not to show Danny his life was  _ that  _ shitty. At least not yet. “Ry, no… Danny’s just a friend…”

Ryland looked doubtful “Right. Anyway, I’m taking Ash out for dinner tonight. You might be able to find something in the fridge. I’m going to get ready. Cool to meet you Danny.”

Ryland went to get ready, as Alex turned to Danny. Oh no, he looked mad. He definitely hated Alex now. Alex was about to say… well, he wasn’t sure exactly what he wanted to say, just something. But Danny spoke up first.

“Is he always such a jerk to you? Why do you stick around him?” Danny asked, glaring at the door to Ryland’s room.

“Huh? You’re not… never mind” Alex was confused, trying to think of how to answer “No, he’s. Well, yes, he is lately, but he has every right to.”

Now Danny looked confused “Alex, he just told me a lot of shitty things you probably wanted to tell me in your own words, not through your jackass roommate.”

“Ry’s not a jackass, he’s just… honest.”

“Alex, he was practically telling me to watch out for you taking my money. Sounds like a jackass to me.”

Alex’s panic level started to shoot up “No, no he was… he, um, he…” Alex started to cry. “He hates me, and he has every right to.”

Alex cried for a while, as Danny held him. He vaguely acknowledged Ryland leaving, not asking about how Alex was. Why should he? Alex only caused him trouble, Ryland didn’t need to baby him and make him happy. Danny shouldn’t have to either, Alex should be able to do it himself!

After a while, Alex started to explain his and Ryland’s past. From dysfunctional friendship, to messy relationship, ending in resentful roommate with his ex bumming off of him. Alex isn’t sure when exactly, but at some point he has a revelation. He realises what’s so wrong with him; he’s in love with Danny.

“Alex? You went real quiet. You need a minute?” Danny asked, pulling Alex back to the present moment.

“No, no… I just realised that I’m in love with you.” Admitting it doesn’t fix everything. Alex still feels like shit. But a little less cold. That’s a good sign. And he made Danny smile! But Alex can’t just pretend it’s that simple.

“But I still love Ryland. I know, he isn’t exactly giving me any good reasons to, but I do. He’s not always the way he is, he’s just a bit bitter with how things went down between us, especially since Ash could've gotten hurt too.” he explained “And, and that’s why I pushed you away last time. The whole poly thing went so bad last time for me, I don’t think I’m ready to try again yet.”

Alex expected Danny to be hurt by what he said, but instead he looks- okay, so he looks a little hurt, but kind of understanding too.

“I get it Alex. You need time. And I’m more than happy to give you that. I’ll help however you need me to. I’m sure Dan will too.”

And at that, Alex loses it again, crying. “Why are you being so nice? I don’t deserve help! Everyone realises that!”

“Alex-”

“Everyone else gives up on me, everyone else always realises I fuck everything up, everyone else leaves!”

“Please, Alex-”

“My parents hate me, my old bandmates got me hooked on weed then fucked off, Ryland never really loved me and it fucking hurts! Why? Why do you think I’m worth something Danny? That I deserve another chance after everything I’ve done wrong with my life!?”

Alex let out everything he’d thought, everything he’d felt that was pent up inside over the years. He only stopped as Danny pulled him into another hug, giving Alex reassurances.

“Alex, from the sound of things you’ve had a lot of the wrong people in your life. People who don’t care about how they make you feel, and have really toxic effects on you. But that’s not your fault. And it’s not going to happen again, because I’m here for you now. Whether you decide you want to be with me or not.

Alex I love you too. I want to see you get to a point in your life where you’re happy. You deserve the chance to be happy Alex.”

Alex thought about what Danny was saying. And as he thought, he realised just how amazing Danny is. And fuck, when was the last time Alex was  _ really  _ happy? Danny’s right, Alex wants one more chance to be happy.

“Thank you… Danny? Can I kiss you?” Alex asked.

“If you’re sure, don’t feel like you have to though.”

“I know, I want to. To be happy.” Alex leaned up to kiss him, feeling the icy feeling start to melt away, a nice warm feeling replacing it.

They kissed for a while, Alex feeling better than he had for a long time. Maybe not magically happy for good, but better for now. It was a start.

“So, we take things slow. See where life takes us. No need to try and force something.” Alex said, after Danny had explained the soulmate thing to him and they talked about how they should move forward.

“Yeah. And Lexy, if you have any issues, with Ryland or distressing feelings, or something in our relationship, anything at all. You can talk to me. Or Dan if you’d like, he cares about you too.” Danny reassured him.

Alex smiled, happy with how everything is turning out. The cold feeling is still there, but only at the edges of the new fire he can sense burning in his soul, now that he and Danny are together. He’s sure that as their relationship grows stronger, the cold will fade. He’s not going to screw up this chance to be happy.

This time, things will work.


End file.
